


Barney Remixes 2

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Remix, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-13
Updated: 2002-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, you read that right, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barney Remixes 2

**Author's Note:**

> Very early work, please forgive.

**Thom**  
I'm an old fool,  
Or so they say,  
We save the girls every day.  
They're made Julien  
And I and now Uno their tools,  
Boy I wish they'd of stayed in school.

 **Taimandred**  
Just you wait,  
Rand you'll see,  
I'm your biggest enemy.  
You think I'm you friend  
But you'll catch on too late,  
At my hands you will meet your fate.

 **Min**  
I see you.  
'bove your head  
Visions float like the undead.  
Extra ones for warders,  
And Aes Sedai too.  
But what I see I'll only tell you.

 **Avi**  
I love Rand,  
Yes I do.  
I hate to share with the other two.  
I can channel some  
But I'd rather fight like you  
But the wise ones tell me what to do.

 **Berelain to Perrin**  
I want you,  
I don't care,  
That you have a wife, I'll share.  
I'm the first of Mayene  
I help rule Cairhien too.  
Won't you say you love me too?

 **Perrin**  
I love Faile,  
Yes I do,  
Her jealousy makes me blue.  
With bloody gold eyes  
Changing the pattern of the Wheel  
Why is being a Lord such a big deal?

 **Mat**  
Bloody Dice,  
In my head,  
My thoughts are from men long dead.  
With the Dark one's luck  
I always win when gambling  
I have to give Tuon a ring.

 **Egwene**  
Amyrlin  
That I am  
My keeper is Sheriham.  
I am still young, but  
I'm no puppet or stand-in  
I just hope that my side wins.


End file.
